Red Flame and Angel Wings
by NATSUMIKANFAN
Summary: Mikan is your average beautiful, cheerful, and smart brunette that everyone loves. She was a normal girl till the day she joined a band. Will the band adventure take her to a life of...Love? NOT good with summaries so plz give me a break :D
1. Chapter 1

Spells

Edgebono Utoosis: The ability to duplicate any object

-McReary Timereary: The ability to rewind time  
>Note: The spell causes a disturbance in the spacetime continuum

-Take this girl with the skills of a bench and turn her into a serving wench: Gives one serving skills

-Take this girl who's a great serving wench and give her back the skills of a bench: Takes away one's serving skills

-Transportium Nextorbitorium: Teleports one to any planet

-Commakus Pancakus: Creates a stack of pancakes

-Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket: Zaps on a jacket

-Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat: Gives the user bat ears with super-sonic hearing

-Animoza Espinoza: The ability to transforms the wizard into any animal.

-Humanoza Espinoza: The ability to reverse the animal transformation spell.

-I'm old enough to hang with actress/model/spokeswoman Ruby Donahue, so get me into Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2: Brings one to the Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2

-I'm scared of what might happen next, so take us to the mondoplex: Takes one back to the mondoplex of the Cinema

-Satisfy my empty belly, make me a peanut butter and jelly: Turns one's self into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich

-Although I like such tasty snacks, I rather have my brother, Max: Turns Max back from a sandwich to a human

-We've had enough of all this fear, so hurry up and get us out of here: Brings one to the basement of Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2

-Murrieta Animata: Brings an inanimate object to life

-Garibay Immobilitay: The ability to reverse Murrieta Animata or Murrieta Animata Grande

-Levitatus Liquidatus: The ability to levitate liquids

-We are now not small and teeny weenie, take us inside to see the genie: Takes people inside a genie lamp

-We are now small and teeny weenie, we are done visiting the genie: Bring people out from a genie lamp

-Tomunan Kinesis: Applies telekinesis to an object

-Cerebellum Erasus: The ability to erase recent memories from wizards and mortals in a certain distance

-Cashmerus Appearus: The ability to zap a cashmere sweater onto the wizard's body instantly

-Cranium Revolvis: The ability to rotate people's heads around their bodies  
>Note: Holding your head can prevent the spell<p>

-Dehidratus Lugatus Apus Escapus: The ability to drain liquids

-Threemetris Movetris: Teleports object or people 10 feet away

-This (person/thing) is now not, a (person/thing) should fill its slot: Transforms things

-You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability: Used by a headmaster to remove magic from wizards

-Gialsjay Timesday: The ability to stop time  
>Note: The spell lasts as long as you stand on one foot<p>

-Murrieta Animata, Grande: Brings an inanimate object to life-size

-(Wizard's Name, Person's Name) Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi: The ability to switch bodies with another person  
>Note: The wizard needs to switch bodies with the person before sundown, or the two will be trapped in each other's bodies forever. This spell is known for it's numerous glitches.<p>

-Frames of figures, step out of your pictures: The ability to bring pictures to life

-Pictures of faces return to your places (place) (date): Brings figures back into their pictures

-Gothrough Mothrough: The ability to make an object pass through other objects

- Mailus Spontaneous (Name & Place): The ability to open a portal to send mail to any place or person

-From your chin to your toes, an elephant trunk grows: The ability to replace one's nose into an elephant's trunk

-Scritty-Politty No-Quitty: Stops one from quitting

-Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind: Causes all to say what they're thinking

-Literarium Terrarium: The ability to transport someone into a book

-Havity No Gravity: The ability to defy one's gravitational pull  
>Note: This spell requires two other wizards<p>

-Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man: Ties a man up with a rope

-Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly: Traps one into a big block of jelly

-Spandau Ballet tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do: Stops someone from doing something evil

-Piggly, Wiggly, get out of that Jiggly: Gets one out of a block of jelly

- Lies, lies, I need a disguise: The ability to disguise yourself

-Rope through Greenwald's help me now, climb up there and tie a bough: makes the rope tie up the taxi

-I can't bear to part with this cab that can't drive, do what ever it needs to and bring it alive: The ability to repair a cab

-Red skies at night, fix it right: Fixes an object

-Ex, ex, extra hand, take a stand, give us a hand: Justin's spell used to bring the Helping Hand alive.

-Radon Chainon: Chains up the people around the user

-Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no: Cleans everything up

-Def Leppard Anamalis: Turns the user into a golden retriever

-Before we see this volcano blow, turn this lava into snow: Turns lava into snow

-Help me travel on my own, I need to get there through this phone: Teleports one through phone

-Pound for pound, you're a clown: Turns someone into a clown

-Put on a show, let's let Hugh know what it's like to grow: Turns one's surroundings smaller

-Roomius Fixus: fixes a room

-If Baxter loses his job, it will be a pity, let's have snow over half of New York City: Creates a snow storm over half of New York City

-Please don't let Baxter Knight fail, make me some Candied Yam hail: Creates candied yam hail

-What he did: Repeats the spell last used by the person in this spell's context

-Hairbrainium Exchangium: Switches The Hair Between Two People

-After all that's been said, we want to switch back our heads: Switches hair back, but switches voices

-Please brain, leave brain: Switches brains

-This has all been a pain, we want to switch our brains: Switches brains

-Voicus Rightnoisus: Switch back voices

-Make these troubles no more go in through the out door: Casts a spell on a room causing it to trap the people inside it.

-Alex always wrecks it, make this door an exit: The ability to reverse the in out door spell

-Take away the color and sound, this is where revenge is found: Causes things to go white and causes it to make everything quiet

-Archery and plumbing is the only way to keep that thief from getting away: creates a plumb that is shot off a bow

-In thin air, send this chair: Makes an object disappear

-Stardust: Turns an object into stardust

-When in doubt, inside-out: Takes an object out of another object

-The weight of this mural is too much to shoulder, watch me use the eye of the beholder: Makes the mural be seen the way the beholder wants to see it

-From down below, this art should show: Makes the mural be seen the way it is

-Bags from home, meet me here, take them here, and bring them near: Bring packed bags near the user of this spell

From East to West, this spell's no jest, wherever we roam, send (name) back home: Brings a person supposedly back home

-Don't let this garden go to waste, give all this food a lot more taste: Grows giant pumpkin

-What I need right now is the opposite of clean, make me a girl without hygiene: Turns one self into a girl without hygiene

-Let's go to our new aunt, take us to Paris, Texas: Brings one to Paris wearing cowboy hats

-Zooba, zooba, zooba, hey sister, go sister, Paris, Texas: brings sister to Paris wearing cowboy hats

-Love on the rocks, unpack the boxes: Unpack boxes

- Alex doesn't think cheerleading's cool, make Franken-girl a cheerleading fool: The ability to make Franken-girl obsessed with cheerleading

-Bring Franken-girl back to alive, you're Alex's BFF, and that's no jive: Bring Franken-girl alive as Alex's BFF

-Hey there, sissy don't ever, sissy, Iglis: Turns one thin

-Hot monsters in the city run wild what a pity: Releases monsters from a book into a city

-My inner thoughts of right and wrong, come out come out where you belong: Brings one conscience to life if not read in front of a mirror.

-I'm rubber, you're glue, take her smell and put it on you: Alex used this spell to switch Juliet and Harper's scents

-Liar, liar, pants on fire: Max had used this spell on a spell dummy, but it did nothing but shock it

-Markers, markers, go away, hey: Used by Justin to rid the markers from the floor

-Please please, tell me now, is there something I should know, Deranium, Deranius: Shows something you might want to know in a picture frame

-Shrinky dink, shrinky dank, shrinky dunk: Turns everything small

-Gnip-gnop, hippity-hop, run 26.2 miles then stop: The ability to run 26.2 (A marathon) miles quickly

-A full wizard there can be but one, all power to a daughter or son, to an ancient battle transport us three where one will emerge in victory: Transports Justin, Alex, and Jerry to the tournament grounds to partake in the Premature Wizard Tournament

-A party I must attend, on that we can't agree, but for a refreshing change, today you'll side with me: Gets someone to agree with the user for six hours

-I wish you and dad never had never met: A banned spell that Alex used to separate her parents.

-In Spanish Class I took a nap then, so how about a floating caption: Creates floating captions for Spanish

-Magic was used to protect the bag, reverse the spell, release the hag: Frees someone from the enchanted messenger bag

-Misguided directions we shouldn't have taken, hurry up and get us to Berkenson Station: Reverses the direction of the enchanted subway car

-Send away parents to laugh and play, make them younger by just a day: Turns parents to young children

-Though on a surfboard I might be a mess on, my brother is in need of a lesson: Give the user temporary power over the wind to humiliate Justin

-Badhairdayus Dissapearus: The ability to rid of one's bad hair

-Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia: The ability to create chocolate anytime

-Choppus My Vegetabalus: Chop vegetables

-Cookus Perfectionus: Cook something perfectly

-Destination, Time Recreation (month, day, year): Time travel spell  
>Note: Must say spell within 5 seconds or you can't return to the present<p>

-Dripulous Merflipulous: The ability to transform into a mermaid or merman

-Emotion Potion

-Fashionista Presto Chango: Change into different clothes

-Final Finish: Effect differs between power : The spell quickly drains of the user's energy.

-Geologize Gemologize: The ability to change rocks into gems

-Grapius Purplonia: The ability to change water into grape juice

-Makemyrule-ius Moresummerschool-ius: The ability to create more summer school

-Sayvus-yer-buttickus: A charm put on couches so that wizards would fall on them when practicing levitation spells

-Shed The Night, Show The Light: Fills a dark room with light

-Smartus Orderus

-Springest Awakest: The ability to grow large flowers on trees

-Top-Hatticus-Lop-Earitus: Used to perform the "rabbit in a hat" trick

-Transformius Skateboardius: Puts one onto skateboards

-Whip, Whip, Don't Let My Hand Slip: Help mix something easily 


	2. Chapter 2

Spells

Edgebono Utoosis: The ability to duplicate any object

-McReary Timereary: The ability to rewind time  
>Note: The spell causes a disturbance in the spacetime continuum

-Take this girl with the skills of a bench and turn her into a serving wench: Gives one serving skills

-Take this girl who's a great serving wench and give her back the skills of a bench: Takes away one's serving skills

-Transportium Nextorbitorium: Teleports one to any planet

-Commakus Pancakus: Creates a stack of pancakes

-Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket: Zaps on a jacket

-Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat: Gives the user bat ears with super-sonic hearing

-Animoza Espinoza: The ability to transforms the wizard into any animal.

-Humanoza Espinoza: The ability to reverse the animal transformation spell.

-I'm old enough to hang with actress/model/spokeswoman Ruby Donahue, so get me into Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2: Brings one to the Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2

-I'm scared of what might happen next, so take us to the mondoplex: Takes one back to the mondoplex of the Cinema

-Satisfy my empty belly, make me a peanut butter and jelly: Turns one's self into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich

-Although I like such tasty snacks, I rather have my brother, Max: Turns Max back from a sandwich to a human

-We've had enough of all this fear, so hurry up and get us out of here: Brings one to the basement of Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2

-Murrieta Animata: Brings an inanimate object to life

-Garibay Immobilitay: The ability to reverse Murrieta Animata or Murrieta Animata Grande

-Levitatus Liquidatus: The ability to levitate liquids

-We are now not small and teeny weenie, take us inside to see the genie: Takes people inside a genie lamp

-We are now small and teeny weenie, we are done visiting the genie: Bring people out from a genie lamp

-Tomunan Kinesis: Applies telekinesis to an object

-Cerebellum Erasus: The ability to erase recent memories from wizards and mortals in a certain distance

-Cashmerus Appearus: The ability to zap a cashmere sweater onto the wizard's body instantly

-Cranium Revolvis: The ability to rotate people's heads around their bodies  
>Note: Holding your head can prevent the spell<p>

-Dehidratus Lugatus Apus Escapus: The ability to drain liquids

-Threemetris Movetris: Teleports object or people 10 feet away

-This (person/thing) is now not, a (person/thing) should fill its slot: Transforms things

-You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability: Used by a headmaster to remove magic from wizards

-Gialsjay Timesday: The ability to stop time  
>Note: The spell lasts as long as you stand on one foot<p>

-Murrieta Animata, Grande: Brings an inanimate object to life-size

-(Wizard's Name, Person's Name) Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi: The ability to switch bodies with another person  
>Note: The wizard needs to switch bodies with the person before sundown, or the two will be trapped in each other's bodies forever. This spell is known for it's numerous glitches.<p>

-Frames of figures, step out of your pictures: The ability to bring pictures to life

-Pictures of faces return to your places (place) (date): Brings figures back into their pictures

-Gothrough Mothrough: The ability to make an object pass through other objects

- Mailus Spontaneous (Name & Place): The ability to open a portal to send mail to any place or person

-From your chin to your toes, an elephant trunk grows: The ability to replace one's nose into an elephant's trunk

-Scritty-Politty No-Quitty: Stops one from quitting

-Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind: Causes all to say what they're thinking

-Literarium Terrarium: The ability to transport someone into a book

-Havity No Gravity: The ability to defy one's gravitational pull  
>Note: This spell requires two other wizards<p>

-Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man: Ties a man up with a rope

-Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly: Traps one into a big block of jelly

-Spandau Ballet tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do: Stops someone from doing something evil

-Piggly, Wiggly, get out of that Jiggly: Gets one out of a block of jelly

- Lies, lies, I need a disguise: The ability to disguise yourself

-Rope through Greenwald's help me now, climb up there and tie a bough: makes the rope tie up the taxi

-I can't bear to part with this cab that can't drive, do what ever it needs to and bring it alive: The ability to repair a cab

-Red skies at night, fix it right: Fixes an object

-Ex, ex, extra hand, take a stand, give us a hand: Justin's spell used to bring the Helping Hand alive.

-Radon Chainon: Chains up the people around the user

-Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no: Cleans everything up

-Def Leppard Anamalis: Turns the user into a golden retriever

-Before we see this volcano blow, turn this lava into snow: Turns lava into snow

-Help me travel on my own, I need to get there through this phone: Teleports one through phone

-Pound for pound, you're a clown: Turns someone into a clown

-Put on a show, let's let Hugh know what it's like to grow: Turns one's surroundings smaller

-Roomius Fixus: fixes a room

-If Baxter loses his job, it will be a pity, let's have snow over half of New York City: Creates a snow storm over half of New York City

-Please don't let Baxter Knight fail, make me some Candied Yam hail: Creates candied yam hail

-What he did: Repeats the spell last used by the person in this spell's context

-Hairbrainium Exchangium: Switches The Hair Between Two People

-After all that's been said, we want to switch back our heads: Switches hair back, but switches voices

-Please brain, leave brain: Switches brains

-This has all been a pain, we want to switch our brains: Switches brains

-Voicus Rightnoisus: Switch back voices

-Make these troubles no more go in through the out door: Casts a spell on a room causing it to trap the people inside it.

-Alex always wrecks it, make this door an exit: The ability to reverse the in out door spell

-Take away the color and sound, this is where revenge is found: Causes things to go white and causes it to make everything quiet

-Archery and plumbing is the only way to keep that thief from getting away: creates a plumb that is shot off a bow

-In thin air, send this chair: Makes an object disappear

-Stardust: Turns an object into stardust

-When in doubt, inside-out: Takes an object out of another object

-The weight of this mural is too much to shoulder, watch me use the eye of the beholder: Makes the mural be seen the way the beholder wants to see it

-From down below, this art should show: Makes the mural be seen the way it is

-Bags from home, meet me here, take them here, and bring them near: Bring packed bags near the user of this spell

From East to West, this spell's no jest, wherever we roam, send (name) back home: Brings a person supposedly back home

-Don't let this garden go to waste, give all this food a lot more taste: Grows giant pumpkin

-What I need right now is the opposite of clean, make me a girl without hygiene: Turns one self into a girl without hygiene

-Let's go to our new aunt, take us to Paris, Texas: Brings one to Paris wearing cowboy hats

-Zooba, zooba, zooba, hey sister, go sister, Paris, Texas: brings sister to Paris wearing cowboy hats

-Love on the rocks, unpack the boxes: Unpack boxes

- Alex doesn't think cheerleading's cool, make Franken-girl a cheerleading fool: The ability to make Franken-girl obsessed with cheerleading

-Bring Franken-girl back to alive, you're Alex's BFF, and that's no jive: Bring Franken-girl alive as Alex's BFF

-Hey there, sissy don't ever, sissy, Iglis: Turns one thin

-Hot monsters in the city run wild what a pity: Releases monsters from a book into a city

-My inner thoughts of right and wrong, come out come out where you belong: Brings one conscience to life if not read in front of a mirror.

-I'm rubber, you're glue, take her smell and put it on you: Alex used this spell to switch Juliet and Harper's scents

-Liar, liar, pants on fire: Max had used this spell on a spell dummy, but it did nothing but shock it

-Markers, markers, go away, hey: Used by Justin to rid the markers from the floor

-Please please, tell me now, is there something I should know, Deranium, Deranius: Shows something you might want to know in a picture frame

-Shrinky dink, shrinky dank, shrinky dunk: Turns everything small

-Gnip-gnop, hippity-hop, run 26.2 miles then stop: The ability to run 26.2 (A marathon) miles quickly

-A full wizard there can be but one, all power to a daughter or son, to an ancient battle transport us three where one will emerge in victory: Transports Justin, Alex, and Jerry to the tournament grounds to partake in the Premature Wizard Tournament

-A party I must attend, on that we can't agree, but for a refreshing change, today you'll side with me: Gets someone to agree with the user for six hours

-I wish you and dad never had never met: A banned spell that Alex used to separate her parents.

-In Spanish Class I took a nap then, so how about a floating caption: Creates floating captions for Spanish

-Magic was used to protect the bag, reverse the spell, release the hag: Frees someone from the enchanted messenger bag

-Misguided directions we shouldn't have taken, hurry up and get us to Berkenson Station: Reverses the direction of the enchanted subway car

-Send away parents to laugh and play, make them younger by just a day: Turns parents to young children

-Though on a surfboard I might be a mess on, my brother is in need of a lesson: Give the user temporary power over the wind to humiliate Justin

-Badhairdayus Dissapearus: The ability to rid of one's bad hair

-Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia: The ability to create chocolate anytime

-Choppus My Vegetabalus: Chop vegetables

-Cookus Perfectionus: Cook something perfectly

-Destination, Time Recreation (month, day, year): Time travel spell  
>Note: Must say spell within 5 seconds or you can't return to the present<p>

-Dripulous Merflipulous: The ability to transform into a mermaid or merman

-Emotion Potion

-Fashionista Presto Chango: Change into different clothes

-Final Finish: Effect differs between power : The spell quickly drains of the user's energy.

-Geologize Gemologize: The ability to change rocks into gems

-Grapius Purplonia: The ability to change water into grape juice

-Makemyrule-ius Moresummerschool-ius: The ability to create more summer school

-Sayvus-yer-buttickus: A charm put on couches so that wizards would fall on them when practicing levitation spells

-Shed The Night, Show The Light: Fills a dark room with light

-Smartus Orderus

-Springest Awakest: The ability to grow large flowers on trees

-Top-Hatticus-Lop-Earitus: Used to perform the "rabbit in a hat" trick

-Transformius Skateboardius: Puts one onto skateboards

-Whip, Whip, Don't Let My Hand Slip: Help mix something easily 


End file.
